The present invention relates generally to trailers and, more particularly, to trailers that may be converted for use with different towing hitch arrangements.
Different types of hitches are known for towing trailers behind vehicles. For example, pintle hitches (sometimes called bumper tow or tag-along hitches) typically use a pin or ball proximate the rear bumper of a towing vehicle to interlock with a receiver on the trailer to be towed. Another commonly used trailer hitch is a fifth-wheel type trailer hitch, often supported within the bed of a pick-up truck, which better distributes the load from the trailer over the real axle of the towing truck.
The present disclosure provides for a universal or convertible trailer that may be reconfigured for use with different towing hitch configurations. For example, the trailer may be converted between a pintle configuration and a fifth-wheel configuration.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a trailer includes a first deck having a support platform, a front end and a rear end. A plurality of movable ground engaging members supports the first deck. A second deck includes a support platform and is operably coupled to the first deck. An adjustable neck includes an arm having a first end operably coupled to the front end of the first deck and a second end operably coupled to the second deck. The adjustable neck is configured to support the second deck substantially level with the first deck in a pintle configuration and to support the second deck above the first deck in a fifth-wheel configuration. A first coupling includes a first pivot pin connecting the first end of the arm of the adjustable neck with the first deck, and a first pivot lock to rotatably secure the arm of the adjustable neck in position relative to the first deck. The first coupling may further include a linear slide supporting the first end of the arm of the adjustable neck for sliding movement relative to the first deck. A first slide lock is illustratively provided for securing the first end of the arm of the adjustable neck from sliding movement relative to the first deck. A second coupling illustratively includes a second pivot pin connecting the second end of the arm of the adjustable neck to the second deck, and a second pivot lock to rotatably secure the arm of the adjustable neck in position relative to the second deck. The second coupling may further include a linear slide supporting the second end of the arm of the adjustable neck for sliding movement relative to the second deck. A second slide lock is illustratively provided for securing the second end of the arm of the adjustable neck from sliding movement relative to the second deck. Illustratively, a pintle hitch adapter is coupled to second deck in the pintle configuration. The pintle hitch adapter includes a receiver configured to couple with a pintle of a towing vehicle. Illustratively, a fifth wheel adapter is coupled to the second deck in the fifth wheel configuration. The fifth wheel hitch adapter includes a king pin configured to couple with a fifth wheel hitch of a towing vehicle.
Further illustratively, the support platform of the first deck and the support platform of the second deck define a substantially continuous planar support surface when the second deck is in the pintle configuration. The first slide lock illustratively comprises a locking pin offset from the first pivot pin and configured to couple the arm of the adjustable neck to the first deck. The second slide lock illustratively comprises a first clamp including a hook, a pivotable handle operably coupled to the hook, and a latch fixed to the second deck and configured to releasably couple with the hook. Further illustratively, the first deck includes a longitudinally extending frame member defining a channel and supporting the support platform, wherein the first end of the arm of the adjustable neck is configured to be telescopingly received within the channel of the longitudinally extending member.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of converting the towing configuration of a trailer includes the steps of providing a main deck, coupling a coupler support to the main deck by an arm of an adjustable neck, and positioning the arm of the adjustable neck such that the coupler support is substantially level with the main deck, thereby defining a pintle configuration. The method further includes the steps of coupling a pintle hitch adapter to the coupler support in the pintle configuration, wherein the pintle hitch adapter includes a receiver configured to couple with the pintle of a towing vehicle. The method further includes the step of positioning the arm of the adjustable neck such that the coupler support is above the main deck, thereby defining a fifth wheel configuration. The method also includes the step of coupling a fifth wheel hitch adapter to the coupler support in the fifth wheel configuration, wherein the fifth wheel hitch adapter includes a king pin configured to couple with a fifth wheel hitch of a towing vehicle.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of various features and components according to the present disclosure, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present disclosure. The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.